


Aftermath of a Spoiler

by shallowness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Captain America says: ‘Giving away the plot of a new movie is bad.’





	Aftermath of a Spoiler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> Written for the prompt ‘MCU, any/any, giving away the plot of a new movie’ on a multiples-of-37 day at comment-fic. Mild spoilers for ‘The Aftermath (2019)’,

Steve's eyes widen as he realizes what he's done. After years of ticking items off the list in his book and being the one catching up on everyone’s recommendations, he didn't expect to be the one spoiling Darcy Lewis of all people.

"I cut down on the internet,” she waves her phone at him, “so that Jane and I could go and enjoy us some Alexander Skarsgård, and Captain America is the one who drops the movie ending on me. What is my life?"

It doesn't help that Sam is snickering behind him, and even Wanda has a small smile on her face. No point in begging her to wipe Darcy’s memories of the last few minutes. But Darcy’s dark-haired head is bent down, and Steve feels bad. She’s been as enthusiastic as anyone to suggest what he should catch up on, and he’s always got the feeling that she’s put thought into her recommendations.

He’d ducked in to see the film because it was set almost within touching distance of his memories, although he’d mainly spotted anachronisms, just like he did when he was watching Atonement. Steve’s about to say something about there being plenty of that actor to see, when Darcy peeks up at him through her eyelashes, capturing all his attention.

“Of course you could make it up to me. Take me to see another movie. I’m sure there’s something we both want to watch coming out. That way you won’t spoil me.”

His voice has almost deserted him, so Steve has to cough – it’s not loud enough to cover Sam’s convulsions of laughter.

“Even if we’re watching it for different reasons?”

Darcy gives him a warm smile, which makes Steve think he hasn’t spoiled The Aftermath too much for her, and nods.


End file.
